In many electrical interconnection applications it is necessary to provide means to protect against loss of transmission signals as well as protect against interference from external noise. The need to protect against loss or interference with transmission signals is particularly acute in the computer and communications industries.
Industry's efforts to control signal interference in the information systems sector have included the use of shielding the computer terminals' internal circuitry with metal and the picture tube with metal mesh screen. This system although effective is relatively expensive.
An object of the present invention is to provide a means for preventing emission of the low frequency electromagnetic radiation from computers or the like.
It is also an object of the invention to provide protection for multiple transmission paths such as a triaxial interconnections.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an electrical connector that will prevent low frequency radiation losses and in addition be mateable with existing connectors.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a means for protecting electronic equipment that will not require extensive modification of that equipment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a reliable and cost effective means for protecting electronic equipment.